Apenas Imagine
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Imagine se... Um casal se despede de um refugio, depois de uma temporada no Canadá, e algumas fotos. -Robsten-


**NOTA:**

Esta fanfic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

.

**Apenas Imagine...**

**.  
**

Freud disse que o mar é como o inconsciente, sem começo ou fim ou individualidade.

Ela selembrava de ter lido aquilo em algum lugar ao olhar aquele incomensuravel lago a sua frente, e pensar que sentiria falta daquela vista. Seu inconsciente vagava por ali.

Rob passou por ela, e lhe deixou um beijo na têmpora e continuou a conversa no seu blackberry.

- Sim... A gente tem que passar na casa dos pais da Kristen antes, estamos saindo agora daqui e logo estamos no coquetel... Mando... –ele riu-... É, não sei ainda, mas de qualquer forma vamos fazer uma festa de despedida.

O seu coração se dividia em deixar aquele refugio, mas quando algo assim perde o seu significado primordial é hora de partir. Observou que seu namorado ficava tão bem com aquela camisa azul e uma bela calça social. Levantou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e os prendeu. Ele desligara o telefone, e observou rapidamente a mulher diante de si.

Ela estava com um vestido de chiffon branco de alças finas, o recorte do decote era quadrado e lhe favorecia, flores laranja estavam aplicadas no tecido, um cinto marcava bem sua cintura, e a micro saia era algo esvoaçante. Algo bonito de se admirar. Era quase uma roupa de domingo para ela.

- Lembre-me o porque de termos que ir a isso mesmo? -ela falou um pouco irritada.

- Por onde começar? 1º: Prometi a sua mãe que almoçaríamos com eles hoje como prova de vida. Chegamos do Canadá e foram 48h sem noticias nossas...

- Nada mais natural –não queria se dar por vencida-... E ela sabe disso, mas você sempre faz as vontades dela... -suspirou.

- Por um lado fico feliz daquelas fotos terem saído... –um olhar de incompreensão dela-... Ficou bem claro para todo mundo que é você que não tira as mãos de mim -ele se esquivou da almofada atirada em sua direção- É serio, fiquei com menos vergonha de falar com tua família depois, foi algo... "Jules, a culpa é da Kristen, você sabe... As fotos não mentem... Estou apenas segurando a bolsa..."

- Há... Há... Muito bom... É isso que treinou para falar para o meu pai também? E seria uma boa defesa, se não fosse o fato de você ter ido até Montreal para me ver. É você que não consegue ficar sem mim... –falou com um toque de orgulho.

Olhou um pouco para ela, tentando achar uma saída digna disso.

- Como estava enumerando... -ela sorriu com a saída a francesa dele- 2º: O estúdio quer fazer este coquetel hoje e temos que ir.

- Temos? Isso é discutível. –ela se jogou no sofá.

- Temos. Não barganhe. É uma apresentação formal do Sr. Condon ao elenco, nossa ausência não é negociável. A propósito, esse cara deve ter sofrido muito no colégio com um sobrenome desse... E 3º... –ele se apoiou no aparador.

- Tem um 3º ?

- Taylor mandou um abraço para você... Para não nos atrasarmos para o coquetel... Para você levar o presente dele -ele fez uma cara de duvida- E que quer ser convidado para a festa de despedida daqui.

- Prometi que trazia algo legal para ele da Argentina, fez confusão achando que já passei por lá. A gente vai embora daqui mesmo? Vou sentir falta daqui...

O jovem ator se sentou em uma das cadeiras e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

- Eu também... – olhou pela janela e absorveu mais um pouco daquele lugar- _Love,_ a gente não precisa ir... Porém, sabemos que agora será impossível ficar com a liberdade que aproveitamos.

- É... Sei sim... É apenas difícil abrir mão disso.. –fez um gesto com a mão para tudo-... Até Jella gostou daqui, nunca o vi mais feliz.

Pattison riu.

- Leve em conta o espaço que aquele gato gordo teve para se esbanjar, ainda bem que estamos saindo. Estava com medo que a Policia Florestal viesse dar queixa de todos os "presentinhos" que estávamos ganhando ou caçasse Jella achando que era algum animal selvagem raro...

- Ah... Não exagera.. –mas ela bem lembrava que na cabeça de Jella era temporada de caça- Só reclamo de ter que limpa-lo todo o santo dia, nunca vi tanta lama, carrapicho, folha em um animal só, mas ele é bonzinho... -fez uma voz de criança.

- Kristen... Você mesmo gritava aqui que aquele gatuno só podia ser o anticristo e você ia acabar com a raça dele... -e ria lembrando a cena.

- Você gosta dele...

- Você gosta dele, eu gosto de você... Assim... - e ele estava próximo o bastante para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios- Eu o tolero. Apenas gostaria que você explicasse para ele que o o lugar ao teu lado na cama... é MEU –colocou ênfase na voz.

Ela riu. Lembrou se como Rob tinha que brigar para deitar do lado dela quando Jella estava junto. Era só o namorado segurar o felino para tirá-lo da cama que aquele rosnado de aviso começava. Algo como "eu já estou com ela ha mais tempo que você, se toca".

- A gente tem que sair –a voz dele lhe pediu atenção- Vamos?

A idéia inicial era apenas desligar a música e sair, mas ela ficou brincando com sua _playlist_ e reconheceu uma música esquecida ali no seu Ipod.

Escolheu-a sem hesitar.

Um tom country cobriu o ambiente.

O jovem tinha trancado a porta da cozinha, e voltava à sala, a música chamou sua atenção. Mais que a música, sua namorada dançando sensualmente no meio da sala. Mais que isso tudo somado, o olhar doloso em seus olhos.

Uma voz feminina se ouviu.

_When you came in the air went out._

- Que versão é esta? -ele perguntou se aproximando.

_And every shadow filled up with the doubt._

O corpo dela percorria as notas da melodia, seus braços estavam no ar, seus quadris brincavam com o tecido do vestido, um sorriso sacana resplandecia em sua boca.

_I don't know who you think you are,_

Ao se aproximar dele, marcando muito bem a letra da música, ela abandonou um sapato e depois o outro, deixando-os pelo tapete.

_But before the night is through,_

As letras dançavam em seus lábios.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

- Os saltos não, Kristen –ele reclamou- Tua mãe está nos esperando.

Era um sinal que ela estava se pondo confortável. Eles iam se atrasar. Ele estava encrencado.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue…  
_

- Apenas imagine... _Imagine se_... –aquele era mais um sinal- que estamos em Nashville...Você gosta de lá... –ela ficou na ponta dos pés e enlaçou o pescoço dele-... Bar barato, fumaça de cigarro, sinuca no final do salao... Que tal? -era uma brincadeira antiga deles-... _Imagine se_..

_I don't know what you've done to me._

_But I know this much is true:._

- E este sotaque? - as mãos na cintura dela ja sentindo o corpo dela contornando ao seu.

- Tenesse, senhor... Por que?.. –ela ainda lembrava como se fazia.

- E você quer casar comigo, Martine? -ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Você sempre encara as garotas assim, senhor? - deu suas costas para ele e deslizou seu corpo ao dele.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

Ele mordeu o lábio e soltou um palavrão.

- Apenas aquelas que me enlouquecem dessa maneira... –as mãos dele se apossaram do corpo dela.

- "Você não sabe nada de mim"...

- "Sua vida toda esta no seu rosto"... – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela e capturando seus lábios com os dele.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt._

A namorada se virou e colocou as mãos no quadril dele guiando-o, suas pernas se confundiam, ela tinha que se equilibrar para neutralizar a diferença de altura deles. Achava muito mais divertido com os pes descalços. Muito mais liberdade.

_I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,_

Rob tinha um fraco por vê-la dançar, nem em um milhão de anos apostaria que aquela garota pudesse ser tão sensual quando a conheceu. Onde estava toda a timidez dela?

Quando o corpo dela sinuava no seu, todo seu sangue clamava por ela.

_I wanna do bad things with you.]. _

_I wanna do real bad things with you…_

Eles estavam juntos e aquela iminência era algo enlouquecedor. O que se podia notar no toque bruto daqueles beijos trocados. Podia jurar que tinha arrebentado uma das alças do vestido.

- Calma... –ela pediu e continuou com aquela dança, o toque dos corpos.

A mão dela riscou uma linha descendente pela calça dele, apossando-se da excitação dele. Mais um sorriso sacana.

- Agora chega, Kristen...

Ela tentou argumentar, mas ele já a tinha jogado sobre seus ombros e se dirigia para o quarto deles. Ainda batia com as mãos nas costas dele, mas este apenas deu uma batidinha nas nádegas dela.

_I don't know what you've done to me,_

- Você pediu por isso.

- Mas precisa me levar assim? –irritação.

_But I know one thing is true: _

- Estou com pressa, -ele riu- e gosto de ter suas pernas assim. – riu com o tapa que recebeu nas costas em resposta.

_I w__anna do bad things with you. _

As letras dançavam na voz dele.

_I wanna do real bad things with you. _

_.  
_

Empurrou a porta do quarto, qual se fechou em um estouro, apenas para aumentar a dramaticidade. Ela bufou. Não era nem um pouco agradável ficar daquela maneira como um saco de batatas. Mas era compensado pelo fato de sentir as mãos dele agradarem suas pernas nuas.

Ao ser posta na cama, sentiu prontamente o corpo dele deslizar com o dela, as mãos dele por debaixo do vestido, uma delas marcando sua nadega. Seus lábios autorizaram um beijo profundo e úmido, e quando pensou em abraçá-lo, sentiu o corpo dele deslizar novamente, agora em sentido contrario. O amante marcou aquela descida com sua boca, úmida e profundamente, verificando se não deixava passar nenhum pedacinho. Simultaneamente, arrastava a lingerie pelas longas pernas dela.

Segurou um dos joelhos levantados, afastou um pouco a saia, e olhou o rubor cobrir as faces dela. Era sua vez de um sorriso sacana. Sua mão escorregou pela coxa dela, e descobriu seu sexo; úmido, quente e convidativo. Ela estava mais que pronta. Esta tinha que fazer um esforço extra para coordenar sua respiração e pensamentos. Sentiu a boca dele fazer o mesmo caminho que outrora a mão tinha feito.

Um arco se desenhou em sua espinha.

Sentiu a aspereza da língua dele brincar com seu ponto mais sensível.

- Puta que pariu... -ela bravou.

Ele se afastou um pouco com um sorriso convencido e retornou a tomá-la. Como alguém que come uma fruta madura com toda a paciencia e vontade. Kristen agarrou uma das mãos dele, abriu o fecho lateral do vestido, e mostrou como gostaria de ser tocada. Ele aprendeu logo a lição. A pele nua dela reagia queimando a sua.

Se ela pudesse ronronar como Jella, esse seria o momento.

- ... Eu não posso mais... –disse envergonhada, sentindo o suor cobrir seu corpo.

Ele se estirou e abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, pegou uma camisinha e cumpriu as instruções.

Rob estava dentro dela. Seu corpo todo se arrepiou. Ela agarrou o pescoço dele e apertou o lóbulo da orelha, como sabia que ele gostava. Um beijo era cobiçado, trocado e aproveitado.

Segurou o corpo dela e o girou. Kristen compreendeu a mudança de posição e apoio os antebraços na cama, firmando os joelhos no colchão. Uma perna dele ficou para fora do móvel, e um joelho apoiado enquanto ele a puxava para si. Um gemido misturado com o nome dela. Ele puxou os quadris dela novamente, e as estocadas tornaram-se mais fortes e rápidas. A namorada agarrou os lençois e derrubou a cabeça quase derrotada. O nome dele estava preso em sua garganta.

Olhou para trás e viu os traços de prazer que cobriam o rosto dele. Tentou mais uma vez respirar. Fechou os olhos e o sentiu mais uma vez dentro de si. Calor. Os corpos sentiram aquele entorpecer característico. Aquele entorpecer que começa em todos os lugares e aumenta sua intensidade exponencialmente. Era o gosto de uma overdose.

Tudo ficou simples, como quando vemos o sol nascer ou quando sabemos todas as respostas. _Aquilo era o nirvana?_

Se ele não estivesse segurando o corpo dela, ela teria desabado, seu corpo não respondia mais suas ordens, e nem sabia o que gostaria de ordenar. Ele esteve dentro dela mais duas vezes, forte e rápido, úmido e profundo. Mesmo ja tendo atingido, ele queria senti-la mais um pouco. Queria mais que a exaustão. Ele queria tudo com ela.

Mesmo que fosse uma banalidade repetida à exaustão, ela gostaria de um cigarro agora. Seria perfeito. Mas não saberia se conseguiria fumar. Estava ainda naquele momento que nada importa e se algo não é realmente indispensável, não importa mesmo.

Ele estava se recompondo ao seu lado, roubou-lhe um beijo. Ela sorriu, enxugando o suor do rosto.

- Sabe o que queria agora? -ele falou com um menino travesso- Que seria perfeito?

- Um cigarro...

- Não, uma tortinha sua de nêspera –ele lambeu os lábios- Seria a cereja no topo do meu sorvete.

- _Sweetie,_ não tem mais, já te falei quinhentas vezes. Acabou.

- Mas quando formos na sua mãe, pegamos mais e você faz mais –abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Rob, acabou mesmo. Não tem mais lá em casa...

- Tem sim, tem um saco no freezer com o meu nome.

- Minha mãe não congela fruta -ela falou com muita certeza.

- Tua mãe não congela fruta para você.. –ele falou com mais certeza-...Minhas nêsperas estão me aguardando.

- Por isso que você faz todas as vontades dela –falou apertando as bochechas dele. Você não presta.

- Não, você está invertendo as razões pelas consequências.. .Eu sou um bom genro, e além disso, faço a filha dela feliz... Então...

- Isso é verdade –colocou a cabeça no peito dele- Para meu beneficio.

- E você não acha que a tua felicidade vale algumas tortas de nêspera?

- Ainda me pergunto como você faz isso?- ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O que?

- Ganhar tudo que você quer...

- Parece fácil, mas foi um trabalhoso árduo. Não é para qualquer um.

O som de N.A.S.A os trouxe para o mundo real.

"Money" tocava. Era alguém da Summit, Rob colocara esta palavra chave para todos os figurões de lá. E ele já estava sem música para os próximos. Mostrava muito o que ele pensava deles, donos deles por um periodo, e em troca do dinheiro deles, os financiava em se arriscar em todos os projetos que eles quisessem neste interim.

- Você atenderá?

- Eles estão nervosos que a gente não apareça. Ande. Vamos sair logo. A gente...

- Atrasados...

- Isso.

Saíram da cama e olharam a bagunça que se encontravam. Ok, teriam que se recompor muito mais que isso para estarem apresentáveis.

- Desculpa pelo teu vestido... –tocou a alça rompida.

- Não tem problema, dou um jeito. Se sair assim mesmo, vão achar que customizei de propósito.

- E logo sai na Elle como tendência do verão... – riu.

Ela olhou o quarto, a vista, o namorado.

- Vou sentir saudades disso – falou já saudosa.

Sem querer, aquele tinha sido o primeiro lar de verdade deles.

- Falei que aquele teu fusquinha ia chamar atenção lá fora.

- Ei, não chama de fusquinha. E vem falar quem tem o carro mais discreto _ever._

- Kris, estou com uma dúvida. Alguma vez a gente ja arrumou esta cama?

- Para que?

Ele riu.

- Meu pai. Lembra-se da foto que saiu daqui? A única coisa que ele comentou para mim foi que podia pelo menos arrumar a nossa cama, o que o público americano ia pensar dos ingleses assim? –revirou os olhos.

- Que eles não têm tempo de fazer a cama quando estao bem aproveitando-a com suas namoradas americanas?

- Não pensei nesta resposta –gargalhou- Da próxima, eu falo.

- Você já salvou as fotos de Montreal nos teus arquivos? –censura.

- Já, pena que não teve nenhuma melhor. E tem o Tom sobrando. Os caras estão no pé dele – uma risada- E ele já falou que não nos ajuda mais, queimamos o filme dele.

- Pobre do Tommy, não foi de propósito.

- Ah.. Vai falar isso para os caras.

- Eu não, vocês que se entendam. Já tenho que aguentar meus irmãos... Meu Deus! Não agüento mais um _sms_ engraçadinho do Cam.

.

Ao voltarem para a sala, a música ainda tocava.

Logo algo dos Beatles iniciou. Era algo antigo. De outra época.

…_You never wear a suit of lace,  
the powder's not on your face.  
You're always wearing jeans  
except on sunday.  
So please don't ever change,  
no don't you ever change…_

- De quem é esta música? -ela perguntou ao ouvi-la.

- Sua... Você é que tem a discografia toda deles nesta coisinha.

Um olhar maroto passou nos olhos dele.

- Kris... –ele pegou na mão dela-.. .Apenas imagine... _Imagine se_.. Fosse Londres, 1967...

- 64... –ela corrigiu, já dançando nos braços dele.

- 64... –falou contrariado, odiava esta mania dela de sempre corrigi-lo em coisas banais.

- A gente não estava atrasado?

- Eu só quero dançar com a minha garota... –ele a rodopiou.

- Humm.. Você sabia que é um dueto raro do Paul e do George?

- É, você sabia que você é "da hora" com este vestido? –ela riu e balançou a cabeça em derrota.

…_I kind of like you  
just the way you are.  
You don't know the latest dance,  
but when it's time to make romance  
your kisses let me know  
you're not a tomboy._

Ela segurou mais firme na mão dele e se deixou conduzir. Fez um carinho no braço dele e apoiou o rosto no seu peito. Ela podia se imaginar em Londres com ele fácil. Mesmo que fosse em 64.

…So please don't ever change,  
no don't you ever change.  
Promise you're always gonna be  
as sweet as you are…

- Sabe, às vezes, acho que fui usado... –ele pressionou levemente as costas dela, mostrando que direção seguir.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você.. E sua paixão por esta banda. Desconfio tinha uma paixão secreta em achar um britanico charmoso, artista, músico nas horas vagas... Que cantasse todas as músicas que você quisesse com o bonus de um belo sotaque.

- A mais pura verdade, estava esperando por você, _Sweetie._

- Eu desconfiei.

_I love you when you're happy,  
I love you when you're blue.  
I love you when you're mad at me,  
so how can I get tired of you?  
A lots of other girls I've seen,  
they know how to treat guys mean.  
__But you would rather die  
than ever hurt me…_

- Você tem um carro? - ela fez um olhar teatral.

- Gata, eu tenho um carro "supimpa" – riu- Vamos?

- Eu não sei... -ela riu.

O namorado a beijou suavemente. Ela apertou a bunda dele sem cerimonia.

- Você está perdendo o personagem...

- Eu sei, não pude resistir.

- Você não irá fazer com que sejamos presos. A gente não pode chegar mais atrasados na casa dos teus pais.

- Robert, a gente está em 64, e eu sou uma menina de família. Você, com sorte, passa para a 2ª base –ela piscou- Não iremos para o banco de trás do teu carro.

- Oh, não sei se fico feliz ou triste com esta afirmação...

_So please don't ever change,  
no don't you ever change.  
Just promise me you're always gonna be  
as sweet as you are_

Ela pegou a bolsa, ele pegou as chaves. E saíram de mãos dadas.

Rob passou o braço pelos os ombros dela ao descerem para a garagem, e sussurrou:

- …me promete?

- O que?

- Nunca mude.. Por favor.

- Isso é fácil com o meu gênio.

- Promete?

- Prometo. E você vai tãooo ganhar as tuas tortas de nêspera hoje.

- Eu falei, não é para qualquer um.

Um beijo. As portas batendo. Um carro partindo. Um refúgio deixado para trás.

_Pl__ease don't ever change,  
don't you ever change…_

Apenas imagine… _Imagine se_… Isso é apenas ficção. A realidade é _sooo much better_...

.

FIM


End file.
